


Little Miss Perfect

by Beef94



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: All of the gay panic, Ethel is a lesbian disaster, F/F, Fluff, I have a lot of feelings about this pairing, One Shot, Post Cackles life, a tiny bit of angst, also just Ethel Hallow in general, kinda bittersweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beef94/pseuds/Beef94
Summary: Ethel Hallow seemingly has it all.Great grades.Studying at a prestigious college.Even great hair.So why does she feel so alone, and why can she not seem to get Mildred Hubble out of her head?
Relationships: Ethel Hallow/Mildred Hubble
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Little Miss Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know I should be focusing on my other story and not writing this but I couldn't help myself. Inspiration from my current favourite song Little Miss Perfect by Taylor Louderman, (my usage and adaptation of song lyrics within this fic also come from that song.) I actually discovered it through watching The Owl House but as soon as I heard it I couldn't stop thinking of how well it applied to Ethel Hallow. Hence, this rather longer one shot was born.   
> Anyway, this a little bit different from my usual stuff but I can't focus on anything else until I'd written it down and gotten it out here.   
> Hopefully it isn't too bad!   
> Peace and love xo

_ Straight hair, straight A's, straight forward _

_ Straight path, I don't cut corners. I make a point to be on time. Head of the student council. _

Ethel Hallow had the perfect life. 

Well... 

At least,

on paper she did.

Graduated top of her class from Cackles, despite the numerous interferences of Mildred Hubble? Check. 

Currently studying Magical Law at the prestigious Weirdsister college; whilst trying to ignore the fact Mildred Hubble occupied the very same hallways? Check. 

Never late to lectures, and wouldn't be seen dead sprinting through the campus, unlike Mildred Hubble? Check. 

Yes, the perfect life. 

So why was it that she felt this near constant dull ache in her chest? 

How could she be surrounded by people and still feel so alone? 

It didn't make any sense to Ethel, and as such, she had elected to ignore these emotions. 

_ I don't black out at parties _

_ If you ask me how I'm doing _

_ I'll say… _

"Oi! Hallow! Wait up!" 

Ethel paused at the doorway to the lecture hall, before moving to the side, preventing herself from being swept along with the impatient flurry of students eager to escape. She turned in the general direction of the voice and rolled her eyes fondly as she spotted the beaming face of Zac Hawthorn. He made quick work of the remaining distance between them, standing a little too close for Ethel's liking. 

"Remember that conversation we had about personal space?" She stated pointedly, shifting her bag to rest more comfortably on her shoulder. 

"Oh right yeah sorry." He replied, taking a step backwards before fixing her with a wide smile. 

"So, how's life? Haven't seen you in like, forever!" 

"Zac, you saw me yesterday. And yeah, I'm… Fine, yes, fine. Busy with essays, you know how it is." Ethel tried not to visibly cringe as she realised how resoundingly dull she probably sounded. As if to reinforce her point, Zac rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. 

"All work and no play will make Ethel a dull witch." He chastised her lightly, earning himself a scowl from the blonde. 

"There's a party tonight, over in the Wormwood dorms. The arts lot have organised it but their parties are legendary… Which you would know if you ever came to one." He folded his arms across his chest, raising both of his eyebrows as he waited expectantly. Ethel sighed, staring up into Zac's pleading, hazel eyes. His expression rivalled that of a wounded puppy, and Ethel wondered how many girls he'd managed to charm with that look.

It wasn't that she couldn't see that the boy was attractive. 

With his perfectly tousled dark brown hair, that she knew for a fact he spent a ridiculous amount of time styling in the mornings. 

He towered over Ethel at just over six foot, and from overhearing her female classmate's conversations, she knew this was a desirable quality in a guy. 

Paired with his impeccable dress sense and borderline angelic singing voice, Zac Hawthorn was quite the catch. 

Despite all of this, no matter how hard Ethel tried. Or how much she wished she could, there wasn't even the slightest spark of attraction when she looked at him. The same could not be said for the group of witches who were currently alternating between glaring at Ethel, and fawning over Zac.

"Earth to Ethel Hallow! Shall I take your silence as a 'yes Zac I would love to attend the party with you and actually start experiencing true university life.'" His question startled her out of inner monologue, and she slowly shook her head. 

"Thank you Zac, but you know I don't do parties. Besides, I want to get a head start on the Analysis of the Witches Code essay…" Ethel sighed once more, the beginnings of a headache already forming around her temples. 

_ Often I ask myself, "What did I do?" _

_ To get as far as I've gotten. _

She knew she should make more of an effort to actually have a social life, but she just couldn't bring herself to accept people's invites. The image of the formidable Ursula Hallow would always appear in her mind, a stern expression on her face. She could almost hear the scorn in her voice, lecturing her about the importance of grades. Or bringing up Esmerelda's variety of achievements, to subtly remind Ethel of her inadequacy in comparison. 

"One day Ethel, I will get you to a party one way or another." Zac promised sternly, running a hand absentmindedly through his hair. The accompanying lovestruck sighs from the still lingering witches, had Ethel once more rolling her eyes. 

"In your dreams Hawthorn. Also, I think your fan club are waiting for you, I shouldn't monopolise any more of your time." She smirked as his relaxed expression morphed into that of a scowl.

"No please, monopolise all of my time." He begged, clasping his hands together in a prayer like gesture. 

"Not a chance, catch you later Zac!" Ethel declared loudly, snickering as she saw the group practically pounce on her friend. 

…. 

_ A pretty girl walks by my locker, my heart gives a flutter, but I don't dare utter a word. _

_ 'Cause that would be absurd behaviour _

_ For little miss perfect. _

Ethel was still laughing to herself as she headed out into the crowded hallways and began making her familiar journey to the library. With her head firmly occupied with which edition of the 'History of the Witches Code' would be more beneficial for her essay; she failed to notice the blur of red and black currently barreling towards her. Before she could even register what was happening, she felt herself stagger backwards, and her bag tumble from her shoulder. Irritation quickly flared within her as she looked up from the pile of books that had spilled across the floor, to the apparently blind idiot that had run into her. "Watch where you're going! Oh… Hubble, it's you." Ethel's irritation waned as she took in the bedraggled appearance of her former school rival. Whilst Ethel Hallow refused to wear anything that couldn't be classified as smart casual, Mildred Hubble was the exact opposite. Her battered black converse were covered in splotches of paint, as were her jeans. The red and black checked shirt was miraculously paint free, but did however look like it had never seen an iron. Ethel was also convinced that there was a paintbrush firmly lodged into Mildred's messy bun. She felt her heart rate inexplicably increase, as she realised she had been staring at the girl for longer than was acceptable. 

Still, Ethel found herself unable to tear her eyes away. 

Because somehow, somewhere along the line of the school years they had spent together, Ethel Hallow had fallen head over heels for Mildred Hubble. 

Not that she was planning on ever admitting it. 

Even when their rivalry subsided in their final year of Cackles, and a tentative friendship began to blossom. 

Even when Ethel found out they'd both be attending Weirdsister together. 

Even when Mildred would smile warmly at her whenever they passed each other in the hallways, sending butterflies swirling deep within Ethel's stomach.

No. She could barely admit it to herself, let alone to the object of her affections. 

Besides, it was highly unlikely that Mildred Hubble even remotely felt the same, Ethel often reasoned to herself. 

"Oh god Ethel I'm so sorry I didn't even see you. I didn't hurt you or anything did I?" Mildred's hurried apology finally allowed Ethel to somewhat regain her senses, as she forced what she hoped was a neutral expression onto her face. 

"No it's fine Mildred, I'm fine honestly don't worry! I mean, the books might not be fine but I'm sure Caspian won't notice any damage. Seeing as he spends most of his shifts either asleep or stuffing his face with donuts!" Ethel felt herself blush, mortification quickly burning a path through her, as she realised how idiotic she probably sounded. Trying to ignore the fact that Mildred's amused smile accentuated the incredibly cute dimples on her cheeks, Ethel quickly bent down to retrieve the fallen textbooks. 

"Here let me help." Mildred offered, and before Ethel could protest she looked up to see the brunette's face mere inches from hers. She swallowed nervously as her eyes flickered briefly down to Mildred's lips before she forced them to focus on the books beneath her. Desperately wanting to remove herself from the situation before she humiliated herself further, Ethel quickly shoved the books she had managed to grab into her bag. As she reached for the final one, her fingers brushed against Mildred's and Ethel unthinkingly inhaled sharply. 

What felt like raw electricity shot through her hand and travelled around her entire body. Her eyes met Mildred's once more, and she caught the flustered look in those deep brown eyes. 

For just a second, Ethel allowed her heart to win out over her brain. Her imagination ran wild as she briefly convinced herself that Mildred had experienced the very same jolt of electricity.

Then her brain finally caught up and she instantly shut down those thoughts, sharply chastising herself.

_ Straight hair, straight A's, straight forward, _

_ Straight girl. _

_ Little miss perfect. _

_ That's me. _

She was Ethel Hallow. 

Model student and model witch. 

And most definitely should not have feelings for Mildred Hubble.

Pulling herself back to her feet, she wordlessly accepted the books Mildred held out to her, not even bothering to try and put them back in her bag. 

"Oh erm thanks Mildred. I um, should get going. These essays won't write themselves!" She babbled, side stepping Mildred and striding purposefully away. She didn't wait to hear the brunette's reply, far too concerned that she would only embarrass herself further.

As she reached the entrance to the library, the thoughts of Mildred Hubble in that damned checked shirt were still at the forefront of her mind. 

Not for the first time, she found herself wishing that she could just be attracted to Zac Hawthorn. 

It would certainly make her life less complicated. 

…..

The door to the flat slammed shut, and along with it the excited chatter of Ethel's housemates. She tried not to feel offended that they hadn't invited her out, given that she had rejected them so many times in the six months they'd been living there.

It was to be expected at this point that they saw her as a lost cause. 

Sighing deeply, she turned her attention back to the mass of notes spread across her desk, and began the tedious task of drafting an essay plan. 

An hour or so passed, and Ethel was content enough with her progress that she allowed herself a short break. Wandering into the less than clean kitchen, she flicked the kettle on and began the search for a teaspoon; which proved far more difficult than it should have been. 

Carefully carrying the steaming mug of tea back to her room, she frowned as she saw the insistent flashing on her maglet, informing her of a message. Rolling her eyes she sat back down in her chair, taking a small sip of the tea before reluctantly pulling her maglet towards herself. 

Bracing herself for either another lecture from her mother, or a panicked message from Sybil regarding her Cackles fifth year project, she unlocked the device. 

Reluctance gave way to shock as she glanced at the username of the sender. 

Millie H. 

With shaking hands, she took a slightly larger sip of her tea, before finally pressing the notification. 

Ethel then promptly choked on said tea as a photo of Mildred and Zac appeared on her screen. She rolled her eyes at the reappearance of Zac's wounded puppy impersonation, but Mildred's own pleading expression proved to have a greater success in tugging on her heart strings. When she had finally managed to drag her attention away from the fact that Mildred's hair perfectly framed her face. And also how her eyes seemed to sparkle with excitement, she read the accompanying messages. 

"Ethel Hallow! 

Zac says you've never been to a party since we first got here… 

This is unacceptable! 

Come join us? 

Please?? 

Zac also says pretty please." 

Ethel sighed, feeling her resolve begin to waver the longer she stared at the messages. The prospect of spending the evening with Mildred Hubble was incredibly alluring, and had her feeling lightheaded with excitement.

Despite this, her anxiety still surged, resolutely anchoring her firmly back in reality.

No. She couldn't possibly go. 

It'd be a terrible idea. 

Herself, Mildred Hubble and copious amounts of witches brew did not sound like a sensible combination. 

Her hands hovered over the keyboard, fully intending to politely decline Mildred's offer, trying to ignore the stabs of disappointment niggling at her chest. 

Somehow though, in a moment of potentially terrible judgement, her fingers flew across her keyboard as though they were possessed. Before she could second guess herself she hit the send button. 

"Okay, okay! If it stops you both complaining at me. I'll be there in about half an hour. Have a drink at the ready." 

"I'm going to bloody need it." She muttered out loud, downing the rest of her tea before dragging herself over to her wardrobe. 

…..

_ Something about her drew me in _

_ What? It's totally platonic! _

32 minutes later, Ethel Hallow found herself standing outside the slightly ajar door to the Wormwood dormitory. The loud thud of music and cacophony of voices set her nerves on edge. Awkwardly brushing down the smooth silk of her purple shirt, she shivered slightly. Regretting her decision to forgo tights with her black skirt, she forced her feet to move forward. Pushing the door further open, she stepped into the lively atmosphere, determined to find Zac and Mildred as quickly as possible. 

….

"Ethel! You're here!!" Mildred Hubble's voice somehow travelled across the room, and Ethel's head immediately turned attentively in her direction. She felt her face flush as surveyed the currently enthusiastically waving witch, smiling widely at her. 

Gone were the paint splattered clothes and the messy bun. 

Replaced with what Ethel considered to be an exceptionally flattering navy blue dress. Her hair fell in soft waves, ending just past her shoulders, and looked even more perfect than it had done in the selfie she'd sent. Ethel stifled a laugh as she looked down to see a slightly less battered pair of converse attached to the girl's feet.

It seemed that Mildred Hubble owned no other pairs of shoes, not that Ethel was complaining. 

She was of the firm belief that Mildred could wear bags on her feet and sti manage to pull them off. 

With very little warning, Ethel realised that Mildred was practically sprinting towards her, with Zac amusedly striding behind. Bracing herself this time, she was prepared for the collision of their bodies. The electricity was thankfully more of a gentle hum, as Ethel felt Mildred's surprisingly strong arms wrap around her waist. Resisting the urge to bury her face into Mildred's hair, she instead tentatively brought her hands to come to rest on the girl's shoulder blades. Ethel suspected she now looked rather flustered, and a quick glance at Zac's expression, confirmed this suspicion. Reluctantly, she disentangled herself from Mildred's embrace, and hoped that she would just presume that her now flushed face was the result of the warmth of the room. 

"Oh my gosh I'm so glad you actually came! I'm gonna go get us some drinks okay? Don't move!" Mildred shouted excitedly before darting off into the kitchen, with Ethel's gaze trailing after her until she was out of sight. 

"So. Personal space doesn't apply when it's Mildred Hubble then? I see how it is." Zac joked, lightly nudging Ethel's shoulder and causing her to scowl at him. 

"I've known her since we were 11, it's different. Also Mildred Hubble is a force of nature, it's best just to roll with it." Ethel replied quickly, trying and failing to sound convincing. 

"Oh right, suuure. So it's nothing to do with the fact your face is bright red and you keep looking over to the kitchen, waiting for her to return? He asked, trying and failing to keep a straight face. 

"No! It's incredibly warm in here actually, and I wasn't specifically looking for Mildred, we're just friends! I was simply curious as to who else was here." Ethel furiously insisted, growing increasingly aware that her excuses were flimsy at best. 

"You're protesting an awful lot Hallow… Wait. You have a crush on her, don't you?!" Zac declared, a lot louder than Ethel would've liked, as he clapped his hands together excitedly. Even though she didn't think it was anatomically possible, Ethel felt her face flush an even deeper shade of red. Her foot snaked out and despite the fact she was wearing flats, she connected with Zac's shin hard enough to make him flinch. 

"Ow, what was that for?!" He hissed, dramatically hopping on one leg whilst his hands clutched the wounded one. 

"Did you want to say that any louder? Only I don't quite think the people in the garden managed to hear you." Ethel's voice was low as she gestured wildly around the room. 

"I see you aren't denying it... I'm right, aren't I?" He replied softly as he regained his footing. Ethel felt her stress levels triple, but as she finally met Zac's eyes she saw nothing but acceptance there. With another quick glance towards the kitchen to confirm that Mildred was still occupied with drink pouring, Ethel decided to finally share her deepest secret with the boy standing before her. 

"Yes. Okay. Yes. I really like her Zac." She sighed, bringing her fingers up to massage her temples. 

"Knew it! And now I also know why you were always so immune to my dashing good looks and charm." Zac laughed lightly, expertly dodging another kick that was aimed at the opposite shin. 

"Don't flatter yourself Hawthorn. And if you ever breathe a word of this to anyone I will shove that bow tie of yours so far up your…" 

"AS IF! This is your first student party Ethel, I know I keep saying it but I just can't believe it!" Mildred's timely interruption had Ethel and Zac jumping slightly, and the pair quickly pasted what they hoped were innocent expressions onto their faces. Gratefully accepting the cup of witches brew Mildred was holding out towards her, Ethel took a large gulp, wincing slightly as it burned her throat on the way down. 

"So, what have I missed? What are we talking about?" Mildred asked curiously, her attention alternating between Ethel and Zac. 

"Oh, Ethel was just admiring my new bow tie, weren't you?" Zac offered, giving Ethel a quick wink that she was grateful Mildred didn't seem to catch. Throwing him a warning glare, she quickly smiled as Mildred turned towards her. 

"Yes… It's very, fetching. It suits you Hawthorn." Ethel replied truthfully. The dark green of the tie perfectly complimented his hazel eyes and light blue shirt. Mildred looked as though she was also about to comment on the garment, until the music suddenly shifted. Lurching forward, she excitedly grabbed hold of Ethel's free hand and pulled her towards her.

"I love this song! Dance with me!" Her question was less of a question and more of a statement, as Mildred insistently tugged Ethel towards the makeshift dance floor. Trying to stop any of her drink spilling on her expensive shirt, Ethel threw a final panicked look towards Zac, who offered her zero assistance. He instead, raised his eyebrows and grinned suggestively in their direction. 

"Get in there." She saw him mouth and suppressed a groan, beginning to regret her decision to share her feelings with him. 

…..

_ That night was so exciting. Her smirks were so enticing. Hours speed by like seconds. _

_ Then, what happens is iconic…  _

As the night progressed Ethel was surprised to discover that she was actually having fun. Most likely due to a combination of the abundance of witches brew she had consumed, and spending the entire time in the presence of Mildred Hubble. As the pair's number of drinks increased, Ethel found their inhibitions steadily decreased. On more than one occasion, as Mildred had smirked and snaked her arms around Ethel's neck, the blonde had to work hard to remember that they were very much surrounded by people. 

Still, she couldn't resist running her hands down the length of Mildred's dress, coming to rest on the brunette's hips. 

"Do you wanna go get some fresh air?" Mildred eventually asked, slightly breathlessly as the tempo of the music began to slow down. Ethel nodded earnestly, vaguely aware of the fact that Mildred could ask her to do just about anything at this moment in time, and she would blindly agree. Mildred grabbed her hand and after a brief detour to refill their cups, led Ethel out into the garden. 

….

_ She takes a sip, I bite my lip. _

_ She tells a joke, I nearly choke. _

The cool breeze gently caressed Ethel's face as they wandered towards the small garden at the back of the building, and she was grateful to no longer be surrounded by strangers. As they sank down onto a nearby bench, Ethel's head was spinning slightly as she felt Mildred edge closer to her. 

Ignoring the fact that she had definitely had too much to drink at this point, Ethel raised the cup to her lips, this time relishing the burn as the amber liquid travelled down her throat. She turned to see Mildred copying her actions, and Ethel had to bite her bottom lip. Desperately trying to stop herself from closing the remaining distance between them, and capturing Mildred's lips with her own. 

"Okay, so please tell me that I'm not the only person that still expects HB to materialise out of thin air on a regular basis?" Mildred's words were slightly slurred but Ethel still managed to understand them, and laughed loudly in response. 

"All the damn time! I thought it'd be easier given we've been here what six months now? But nope, I still find myself searching for her in the hallways." Ethel enthusiastically agreed, and smiled happily up at Mildred. 

"Imagine how bad it is for me! I don't think a day went by at Cackles that she didn't end up either transferring me into detention or lecturing me. I managed to blow my canvas up yesterday and I spent at least ten minutes waiting for her to appear behind me!" Mildred gestured dramatically, temporarily forgetting about the drink clutched in her hand and spilt the remaining half onto the grass. Her admission of somehow blowing up a canvas alongside staring dejectedly down into her now empty cup, had Ethel doubled over with laughter. The mouthful of witches brew she had unwisely taken whilst Mildred was speaking, now flew out from her mouth and hit the ground, narrowly avoiding her shoes.

For a while, the only sounds to be heard were the pair's hysterical laughter and the occasional bout of coughing from Ethel.

….

_ She braids my hair, I sit there _

_ Blacking out for the first time. _

"You should wear your hair down more often you know. It really suits you." Mildred stated when their laughter had finally subsided.

"Oh thanks, Mildred. Yours looks lovely too. It's shorter than when we were at school isn't it?" Ethel internally applauded herself for not becoming a stuttering mess at Mildred's compliment, and also being able to reply with one of her own. 

"Yeah, I decided it was time to move on from the plaits, and honestly I was just too lazy to deal with it being as long as it was." Mildred smiled sweetly at Ethel, and the blonde felt her head once more begin to spin. 

"I am however still an expert braider of hair… Hey! I can do yours for you!" Mildred added excitedly, leaning even closer towards Ethel. 

The blonde nodded slowly, before willing her body not to betray just how close she wanted to be to Mildred Hubble. 

….

_ Next thing I know I lose control _

_ I finally kiss her... _

"Thanks for walking me home, Ethel. I really appreciate it." Mildred turned to face Ethel as they came to a halt outside of Mildred's halls of residence. 

"Oh it's okay, I'll sleep better knowing you got back safe anyway." Ethel hoped she was coming across as cool and casual as she spoke. But as Mildred moved her hands to rest on her shoulders, she knew that that was definitely no longer the case. 

"Are you going to be okay getting home though? I feel bad that you'll be walking alone now!" Mildred added, frowning slightly. Her eyes met Ethel's, rendering the other girl temporarily speechless. 

"Oh erm yeah, yeah honestly I'll be fine! I'm like ten minutes away and I am well versed in the art of self defence." She finally managed to stutter, cursing her own awkwardness. Mildred's frown relaxed, and Ethel's breathing rapidly intensified as the brunette brought one of her hands up to rest lightly on Ethel's cheek. 

Neither witch spoke.

The atmosphere around them felt as though it was charged with the very same electricity that Ethel experienced every time Mildred touched her. 

With a small shock Ethel realised that Mildred was tentatively bringing her face even closer towards hers. 

It was in that moment that Ethel Hallow realised she had to make a choice. 

Listen to her heart. 

Or listen to her head. 

She gazed up into Mildred's hopeful brown eyes.

And for the first time in her life, 

Ethel Hallow decided to follow her heart. 

….

The kiss was everything Ethel had ever dreamed it to be and more. All the romantic clichés that she had once scoffed at? 

She felt them all. 

Her hands found Mildred's hips, and gently pulled the brunette as close to her own body as was physically possible. Mildred's hand had dropped from Ethel's cheek, but was quickly replaced with her arms gently wrapped around the back of the blonde's neck. She ran her fingers through the messy braid she had insisted upon bestowing Ethel with, and the sensation had Ethel inadvertently moaning against Mildred's lips. 

She didn't know if it was the shock of hearing the sound she didn't know she was capable of producing, or her brain finally catching up with her; but Ethel found herself gently breaking away from their embrace. 

_...but oh no _

_ I see a face in my window _

_ Then my brain starts to go... _

_ No, you can't risk falling off your throne _

_ Love is something you don't even know _

"Wow, erm, that was… Unexpected." Mildred smiled bashfully at Ethel, running a hand self conciously through her hair. Ethel barely registered the words however, her mind already reeling as it generated a terrifying variety of situations. 

Her parents, disowning her upon realising that their daughter thought about witches, the way they expected her to feel about wizards. 

The judgement and ridicule of her peers. She wasn't naive enough to believe that everyone would be as understanding and supportive as Zac Hawthorn. 

Finally and probably the most terrifying of all the scenarios, Mildred Hubble rejecting her. The possibility that she would wake up tomorrow filled with regret at what had transpired between them. The awkward encounter where she attempted to let Ethel down gently. 

_ You're just confused, believe her _

_ When she says there's nothing there.  _

Yes, Ethel could imagine those words all to clearly. 

The mere thought of them was enough to have her frantically beginning to rebuild the walls she had kept firmly around her for so many years.

"I… I should really go. It's late. Goodnight, Mildred." She managed to keep her voice level and for the second time that day, strode away from Mildred Hubble before the girl had chance to respond.

….. 

Back in the safety and solitude of her room, Ethel quickly replaced her clothes with pyjamas, before slowly climbing into bed. Shivering slightly she pulled the covers tightly around herself, trying to absorb as much of their warmth as possible. With a small wave of her hand, her bedroom light switched off and she was plunged into darkness. 

Sleep however, evaded her as her mind continued to race. Alternating between revelling in the the exciting, electrifying memory of the kiss; and despairing over the potential ramifications of her actions.

_ Rewind, induce amnesia _

_ Deny the truth, that's easier _

The longer she lay there in the dark, the more she convinced herself that she wasn't strong enough, or brave enough to approach Mildred Hubble. 

To confess the true extent of her feelings, without the aid of witches brew. 

To tell her that she had never felt this way about anyone before. 

That she so desperately wanted to be so much more than just Mildred's friend. 

As a single tear ran down her cheek, Ethel Hallow decided she had to do what she had always done best. 

Bury her feelings, and never let anyone see how deeply she was hurting. 

_ It's never worth it, _

_ When you're little miss perfect. _


End file.
